Fairy Tail Year X1191: Invading the Magic Council
by Riuka Heartfilia
Summary: Riuka Heartfilia, Victini Shimerlight, and Mitsuki Ohayashi. These three Mages are from Fairy Tail and are members of the Soul Hunters Group. They have to invade the Magic Council for their next job. It's the year X1191 what could go wrong? Rated T for cussing, blood, violence, and if Aquarius gets angry! [Cancelled]
1. Chapter 1: Sneeking in the Building!

**Riuka: Hope all you guys like my story. Also a couple disclaimers is that not all the Characters are mine and are from the players of Fairy Tail MC! Also I do not own Fairy Tail! Remember to Review! Here is link to website! So lets start! The Story! fairytailmc(period)com**

Riuka's POV:

We came upon the building walking up to it, it looked only 3 stories tall but in reality the building was bigger than the Labyrinth. That's when she, the brunette besides me decided to speak up, "I thought it would be bigger," she stated in utter disappointment. "A well this should be a piece of cake," she said in a serious tone pumped for battle while smashing her fist in her hand when her tone impatiently changed and she put a finger to her lip like she was thinking, "Oh, cake would be nice," She jumped up and asked me "Riuka can we go get cake after this please!" That was Victini Esper Shimmerlight. "Pretty Please!" When it comes to sweets the Soul Mage would do anything to get some but also could be serious in other times. She wore a white tang top with a grey jacket over it with really short, short shorts which were colored blue. At this time she was pulling on my hoodie begging for cake and I was starting to get annoyed by the Soul Mage's obsessiveness with sweets.

"Fine after this we can go get cake," I said while Vic was jumping up and down with joy, I started to think how we could get through the doors with out getting caught even though this place had terrible security.

"Vic, I think you should calm down a little, what if they find us?" said the other girl in the group known as Mitsuki Ohayashi. She is very shy and nice to most people, don't let that trick you because that Requip Mage can still fight. She had purple hair and a black hoodie with black jeans and purple head phones with grey shoes that had purple laces. She has many other sets of cloths but we'll keep it at that for now.

"Oh come on Mitsuki!" Vic did her little punch her other hand thing and shouted, "If anyone finds us we can just beat the sons of bitches to a pulp and take all their stuff!"

"Vic, if they find us they'll see our identities and then they'll know that we are here to over throw the Magic Council!" I had shouted. Yes we were going to over throw the Magic Council. Our group was known as the Soul Hunters, and this wasn't all of us, we have other members but we only thought we needed this many. "Since the Magic Council was brainwashed by someone that we have no idea who did it we need to be very careful so stop shouting." Yes brainwashed, what did you think we were an evil organization? Well are name is kind of evil but that's not the point!

"Sorry," Vic said, and with that we headed towards the side of the building and climbed in through and open air vent hole. "Man security in this place sucks."

"Ya, I haven't seen a single guard around here, that makes me suspicious," I know we're still climbing in the air vent but I have looked out the holes of it and didn't see a single guard.

"Are you guys sure this is the place?" Mitsuki asked with some worry in her voice. She was probably worrying that guards will pop up any moment.

"One hundred percent," Vic said ",but where are the guards we get to fight?"

"No idea..." I said and then we heard a creek in the vent. We all had that what the hell was that look from anime characters which had when this sort of think happened. Then we heard another creek and we seemed to shift downwards a little. "Are you guys doing that?"

"No!" both of the girls said, well Mitsuki's was kind of a squeak and Vic's was more of a shout. I heard a crash and Mitsuki scream. She was gone and fell out of the air vent. Then the same thing happened to Vic, and then me.

* * *

Mitsuki's area but no POV

Mitsuki got up and look as though she had no idea where she was. "Took you long enough to get up!" a voice told her. "I am Razor Scarlet, and you must be Mitsukui Ohayashi!" he said in a charming voice. "I'm sorry about this but..." He got in a stance as if he was about to shoot something from his mouth, "Light Roar". Mitsuki gasped.

* * *

Vic's Area but no POV

Vic landed on her feet without fail and she impatiently looked up at her opponent. "Mother!" she glared at the women ready to make her bleed but at the same time sorry she had to fight her and wished it was another opponent.

* * *

Riuka's POV

I was falling very fast and I knew I had to do something so I was about to grab one of my keys when I had landed on someone. I looked down and impatiently jumped up. "Waking?"

He stood up and yelled in a mad tone, "You've got some explaining to do!" I grabbed a key from my bag, one of the strongest ones. I was worried because he was strong but I knew I could not lose!

* * *

**Riuka: Wow, I bet your mad I left you with some mysteries at the end.**

**Vic: I know who my mother is! Ha, no mysteries for me!**

**Mitsuki: Vic please don't spoil the plot of others.**

**All three: Review and visit the Web Site! Also Favorite Author and Story Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry of landing on you

**Riuka: Hope you like this Chapter, Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail and all the characters because some are from Fairy Tail MC! There is the link! Hope you Review and Favorite and Visit the Website!**

** home**

* * *

Riuka's POV:

I got ready to summon her, "Gate of the Water Barer I Open Thee!" I swung the key in the air getting ready to summon one of my strongest sprits, "Aquarius!"

"Why did you summon Aquarius?" I heard Waking ask. That was a new one, I usually got 'How did you summon Aquarius without water', in reality its simple. All I did was summon her with the water vapor in the air, it is technically 'water'.

"Because your going to attack me!" I shouted jumping to conclusions then did what I normally do when I summon Aquarius to get her to listen to me. I pointed at Waking, "Aquarius he was hitting on Scorpio!"

"**THAT BASTARD DID WHAT!**" I love how I just have to say that and she'll go on a rampage against the person and not hit me. Not even considering Waking was straight.

I eventually had to force a gate closer on her, which I just did. "I wasn't going to attack you! I just wanted to know why you landed on me!" I realized I jumped to the conclusion that he was brain washed even though Kenta said not all of the members were brain washed and some would help us. I quickly apologized to Waking and explained to him the situation.

* * *

Riuka's POV:

We walked for awhile across the desert plains underneath the Magic Council Building. That's when I noticed it, at first I wanted to ignore it but obviously Waking had sensed it to. It was a very powerful Magic Power rating only one of the main five of the council could have that high of a Magic Power. If he or she showed up Waking and I wouldn't be able to beat him and even though I'm pretty fast Waking wouldn't be able to get away.

Luckily who ever it was passed up, not even a second glance at us. I sighed in relief but then two hands grabbed my legs like a zombie, I could feel cold metal hands on my legs even though I had jeans on, "What the Hell?!" I heard Waking yell.

"Do you like them, the Anvil is brand new," A person said, it was obviously the voice of the male Magic Council member Hiko. "Well you should they are Celestial Spirits, your favorite kind of magic!"

I had never heard of the Anvil Celestial Spirit before, it was completely new to me I had no idea what it could do. "What do you mean Celestial Spirit? There's no Anvil Celestial Spirit!" I shouted at him.

"I told you it's new," he scolded me. "It is an advanced version of Caelum, or the Chisel. This Caelum takes the form of a giant queen ant, it then lays many eggs that hatch into smaller versions which attach each other and form different things."

I looked at the mechanical arms that were choking my legs, if you looked at it close enough it did look like they were ants who attacked each other using their tongues. That was completely disgusting! I heard a shout and more arms grabbed Waking and pulled him down to the ground knocking him out, I was hoping to have some back up because against Hiko I wasn't going to be able to do much and even with the Dragneel's help it would be next to impossible. I knew I had to take action, I couldn't beat him so I would have to distract him and run.

"Transcend!" I shouted and put a key into the air while it developed in a gold light. "Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I had shouted and she was here in an instant.

"Is it punishment time my lord?" she said like she always does when I summoned her, why did I have to have such weird Celestial Spirits.

"Virgo," I pointed at Hiko, "ya it's punishment time for him!"

"As you wish my lord." she stated calmly and bowed. She started drilling under the earth and five seconds later was punching Hiko in the face. Hiko then summoned some robots which I assumed were the Caelum connected to form them.

I had to focus and get out of these hands, but even though I tried I couldn't get out. That's okay because I could just do this! "Transcend, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Cancer then appeared. "Cancer can you cut these please."

"No problem Ebi!" He said while cutting me out and I ran to go help Virgo out!

* * *

**Riuka: I hope you guys and gals liked the chapter!**

**Vic: *is mad because she wasn't in it***

**Mitsuki: Remember to review and favorite please.**

**Riuka: So far the only character that is mine is Riuka, the others belong to FT MC members so go check them out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sinner Possesses Mother

**Riuka: Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter a lot! Remember I don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters from Fairy Tail MC and go check out Fairy Tail MC!**

**Mitsuki: um... please favorite and review!**

**Vic: Do I get to be in it this time?**

**Riuka: Yes.**

**Vic: Yay! Now on with the story!**

* * *

(No P.O.V. but in Vic's Area)

Vic landed on her feet without fail and she impatiently looked up at her opponent. "Mother!" she glared at the women ready to make her bleed but at the same time sorry she had to fight her and wished it was another opponent.

"You seem happy to see me," The blond cloaked women said sarcastically. She had pure silk skin and looked younger than the proclaimed daughter of hers. She smirked, "So shall we begin?"

Vic gasped, "Fairy Machine Gun..." her mother began "Leprechaun!" she swung her hand and sparkling bullets shot out at Vic, but she was able to jump and dodge. "I see your dodging ability has gotten better, but can you take another thousand!" She swung her arm again shooting thousands of bullets at Vic

Vic unsheathed her sword and started to block some of them like in Star Wars. When they were clear she shouted, "Soul Burst!" and swung her sword. Green arrows flew from the sword and hit her mother.

Well that's what Vic had thought. "Pixie Shield." The Fairy Mage had said calmly before the Soul Burst had hit. A yellow shield had appeared to guard her from the attack. "Please tell me that still isn't the only spell you know," she taunted her daughter.

The brunet Soul Mage ran at her mother with full force, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" screaming into battle with her sword ready to jab at her mother. First shot was a miss, her mother jumped to dodge. Vic swung the sword with full force up in the air almost hitting her mother.

"You'll have to do better than that," Her mother had taunted.

Vic kept jabbing at her mother with the blade, slicing and dicing to no end but never made a hit. "Soul Burst!" she screamed aiming every arrow at her mother; her voice no longer sweet and kind, her attitude no longer loving and innocent. Instead she was totally in battle ready for war with a look of pure seriousness put on her face. Every arrow missed. Vic just couldn't believe it until she saw one arrow go right though her mother. It was a hologram, she had seen this technique before so she knew her mother had to be close by using it. The only problem was finding her.

"Fairy Machine Gun," The hologram of her mother put up its arm and waved it. "Leprechaun!" immediately thousand of light bullets shot at Vic she was able to block or dodge them all luckily.

'I need to find where she really is, but where?' Vic thought. Then she noticed a reflection of light in a little cave area. 'Gotcha!' Vic jumped into the air aiming at the cave, "Soul Burst!" the green arrows shot at the cave revealing her mother.

"Took you long enough." The hologram was gone now all that was standing there was her mother. She had long straight gray hair, not as curly as Vic;s light brown hair, with a red and purple highlight on the left side. She war her normal brown pants and open jacket with a gray tee shirt that she normally were for battle. Her name was Peanut and she looked younger than her daughter. "Now then shall we let the real part start?"

As saying that Vic gasped. Next thing she knew she was flying through the air and would be trying to keep her skirt down, that is if she had one. "Fairy Current!" her mother had shouted loud enough for her to here.

"Bitch." Vic said as she was tumbling though the tornado of pixie dust created by her mother. She took her sword and jabbed it into a rock to stay still. She never really liked her mother but this was on a whole new level.

"That's no good, now I can't hurt you with my Fairy Current." Her mother noticed her and in two seconds flat was behind Vic. Vic gasped and turned looking at her mother with fear. She took out her sword from the rock and started to run. She never knew her mother was such a strong opponent. She realized that everyone needed to regroup. "Don't run away, or do you not like your mother?" Vic was bombarded by the Fairy Machine Gun and was hit multiple times mostly in the legs. She had blood on her from her wounds.

She got up and screamed, running away from the fight. It was hard because of her legs being shot, some of the bullets were still inside. This wasn't her mother, this wasn't her loving kind mother whom her father had married. It was pure evil, that is what she was running from, that's what was in her mother's eyes. That is why she ran, because she knew something else had taken over.

"I know you know that this is not your mother anymore!" she spoke in a children's voice. "Not even a hypnotized version." Vic turned at her mother's body. "I am Sai Min, most people call me Minnie! I'm a Hypnosis Mage! Never heard of one, you look like you haven't, either that or your in pure fear!"

"Let my mother go!" Vic demanded.

"Foolish human, why would I do that?" The girl responded.

"Y-Your not human?" Vic asked, she was stuttering. She now new she was afraid.

"No I am not, but why explain? You won't be alive for long." The girl taunted. "You see this petty human women would have lost to you, I saw it in a vision of the future." Vic was surprised to here she would of won. "So I took possession of her body and came to kill you. Sound like a plan?"

Vic took a step back, but then took a few forward. "She said you would come rescue the Magic Council, that you and you're Soul Hunter Group would figure it out but it doesn't matter be..." she was in the middle of speaking when Vic interrupted her.

"Shut up..." Vic mumbled, a wind started to pick up around her.

"What was that!?" The hypnosis mage shouted at her. "I would have made your death painless but now I think I'll..." she was interrupted by Vic again.

"Shut up! Vic shouted and continued each one getting louder and the wind around her getting stronger. "I said Shut Up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Vic had gone over the edge and was serious for battle against this witch.

"This is new," Minnie started. "People say your sweet twenty four seven!"

"I am going to beat you..." Vic paused. "No that's wrong, my goal isn't to beat you! I'm going to save my mother! Whether she supports my decisions of joining Soul Hunters or not I will save her! Even if I am always the nice one who wants cake, I WILL SAVE HER AND KICK YOUR ASS!" The tornado of light enveloped Vic. and her sword broke into four pieces in a green light.

"What the hell? What is this? How are you using these strange powers?!" Minnie was confused on what was happening. "I was told you can only use Soul Burst and capture people in a sword!"

Four fairies were flying around Vic and her body was completely healed, "These are the powers given to me by my mother to defeat you!" she pointed at her mom's body being used by Minnie. "These are the Tamashi Ken Yosei!"

* * *

**Riuka: I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far, I hope you all like it!**

**Vic: Remember to Favorite and Review Please!**

**Mitsuki: And also prey for my safety because I have no idea if I am dead or not.**


	4. Ch4: Requip Showdown!

**Riuka: Okay so here is the new chapter!**

**Vic: Check out the characters at FTMC and we don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Mitsuki: Am... I... Dead?...**

**Riuka and Vic: Uh...ReadAndFindOut!**

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Riuka's P.O.V.)

I was walking down the hall way that Virgo had chased Hiko through. I needed to get to her quickly, I know she won't be able to take him by herself. Hell, I would have trouble fighting him! I continued walking and sped up to a run as I heard a noise. I ran faster until I saw a faint light under a part of the wall. From my experiences I guessed it was a secret door of some sorts. I pulled out the key of the Goat and readied myself for whatever was inside the room. "Transend," I started while putting the key up to the wall. "Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Vic's Area no P.O.V.)

Vic looked left and right in astonishment of what she had done. "Who the hell are you guys?!" she yelled confused as always.

A white haired fairy like creature few towards her, "You dumb ass you just said what we are!" it then kicked her in the face with its tiny foot.

"Oh that hurt!" Vic complained and got up from the ground. 'Man,' she thought, 'for a tiny fairy she's strong!'

Next a pink haired one came up and started to scold the white haired one, "Hero you don't have to be so hard on her!" She pointed her finger at Vic. "And you shouldn't be weak enough to fall down from one of Hero's kicks!"

"But it hurt!" Vic argued while waving her hands in the air.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Mitsuki's Area no P.O.V.)

Mitsuki got up and look as though she had no idea where she was. "Took you long enough to get up!" a voice told her. "I am Razor Scarlet, and you must be Mitsukui Ohayashi!" he said in a charming voice. "I'm sorry about this but..." He got in a stance as if he was about to shoot something from his mouth, "Light Roar". Mitsuki gasped.

She jumped about fifteen feet doing a flip and barely making a landing on the sand right next to what seamed the ocean. 'What was that magic? Was it dragon slayer?' she thought o herself still analyzing the so called scarlet.

"Are you gonna talk or are we going to just have a boring fight?" he asked. He was in different cloths now, a black armor with bat wings.

Mitsuki gasped. 'He must be a requip mage then,' she thought still analyzing her opponent, 'maybe he has two magics.'

"Well then I guess your a little shy," The red headed requip mage stated. "At least tell me your name." he then charged at Mitsuki from above swinging his sword with full force.

"Requip!" She yelled putting her hands out.

A light engulfed her and in seconds she was in her adamantine was immediately on her. The purple haired mage had her shield above her head blocking the attack. "Seams kind of cowardous to be hiding behind a shield. You should come out and play!" he taunted, "or am I gonna have to come get you?"

Mitsuki gasped again he was right there in Flight Armor about to hit her from under the shield. She quickly lifted it down so he couldn't attack. 'How much power does he have?' she tought while trying to catch her breath.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Riuka's P.O.V.)

"Transcend," I put the key up to the wall, "Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" A light appeared showing Capricorn punching through the brick of the hallway. "Exhalant Capricorn!"

"Riu-sama, this appears to be an empty room with a flash light hanging from the ceiling." Capricorn stated while escorting me in the room.

"What the hell?!" I shouted loud enough that people could hear me in Hargion.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Mitsuki's Area no P.O.V.)

They both unreequipped, Razor from his Giant's Armor and Mitsuki from her Lightning Empress Armor. Only one difference, she was on the ground panting while her was standing up and looking down upon her. "Are you ready to give up now?" he taunted her.

"Never!" she yelled at him. 'If I fail here what will Vic and Riuka think? They are probably in fights too! I can't give in! They wouldn't!' She stood up.

"Good because that would be cowardous!" He said and reequipped into Fire Emperor Armor.

"Time to get serious!" Mitsuki transformed into Sea Empress Armor.

"You mean you haven't been serious this whole time?" He began to taunt her again, "Well that would explain the complete lack of power!" Mitsuki screamed and tried to slash her sword through is abdomen. He was able to block her hit with his sword but just barely. "Feisty are we?" He jumped a few feet back, "Then take this!" he yelled while flames shot through his sword.

Mitsuki brushed the fire away with her sword and explained, "See this is my Sea Empress Armor!" she pointed her sword towards the red head. "It can expel water from the sword, that's why I chose it because it blocks your armor's effects!"

Razor yelled running towards her with full force. Mitsuki jumped and was easily able to dodge. She slashed her sword down an cut a little of his shoulder, blood spattered onto the sandy floor.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Riuka's P.O.V.)

I had Capricorn go back to the Celestial Spirit World so I could not waste to much Magic Energy. I started running though the dark brick hallway again looking for an exit. 'Come on it has to be around here somewhere!' I shouted in my head. I stopped and decided to try something. "Hello?" I asked the hallway hoping some sort of person would jump out at me so I could beat them up and force directions out of them, but all I heard were the echoes of the dark halls.

I decided to keep running when the halls started getting humid. I could see water to start to build up on the walls. The more I ran the more rainforesty the place got. Well except for the fact the walls of the hallway were still bricks. I step in a puddle and realized that there was water on the floor to. I kept running hoping that it was some sort of illusion.

I ran until I was knee deep in water. Then it was harder to move, 'maybe I can summon her!' I thought. "Transcend!" I placed the key so that the bottom half was in the water. "Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I shouted but there was no bright light or Aquarius. "Is it not water?" I asked myself.

"No... No it isn't..." I heard a voice behind me and turned only to see a lit match as it fell into what I thought was water, but apparently wasn't.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

**Riuka: I hoped you liked it! I tried to make it so that it wasn't just one plot throughout the entire chapter so tell me if you want me to keep doing that!**

**Vic: I am mad! *has mad face***

**Riuka: Why?**

**Vic: Because I got such little screen time!**

**Mitsuki: Screen time?**

**Vic: You know what I mean!**

**Riuka: Um... well anyways please favorite and follow!**

**Mituski: and don't forget to review the story!**

**Vic: Also in the reviews tell us what you think the liquid was!**

**All three: Bye!**


	5. Ch5: Drowning or Dreaming

**Riuka: Hello here is a new chapter for all of you people!**

**Vic: SO we don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Riuka: Also the links haven't been working so I fixed that just ignore the () around the period: fairytailmc(period)com**

**Mitsuki: Also remember to check out Riuka's other story Riuka and Riruka Chronicles, it will give you a better understanding of the character and a little of Riuka's past.**

**Vic: Also Follow if you want to know when a new chapter is out and favorite!**

**Riuka: I am gonna try writing in third person the whole time so tell me what you think of the idea.**

-LineBreak-

(Riuka's Area)

"Transcend!" Riuka placed the key so that the bottom half was in the water. "Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" he shouted but there was no bright light or Aquarius. "Is it not water?" the Celestial Mage asked himself.

"No... No it isn't..." he heard a voice behind him and turned only to see a lit match as it fell into what he thought was water, but apparently wasn't.

An immense amount of fire spread around him on top of the liquid as the what he thought was water rose and rose. The fire only was on the top but was getting closer as he started to lift off the ground. He started to sink into the water the fire chasing him like a serpent. The brunette's lungs were beginning to fill with the liquid and he began to drown as the fire got closer. The heat radiating from it was enough to burn his skin. And with that he screamed in pain as he was lit ablaze.

-LineBreak-

(Vic's Area)

Vic stood up as she rubbed her forehead trying to sooth the pain. "So what are you four here for anyways?" She asked the four Fairies.

The Pink haired one flew up to her and stated, "We are the powers from within your soul, we are the true embodiment of your soul magic!" The other four fairies flew up to Vic. "We are the Tamashi Ken Yosei or Sword Soul Fairies. My name is Lily!" Lily did a little twirl. She had long pink hair and a pink kimono with white flowers all over it. It was shortened so you could see her some of her legs and all her arms. She also had purple eyes and slightly transparent purple wings.

"You can use are powers by stating are name and then our Soul's Chant!" The white haired one said. "Also my name is Hero!" Said Hero bowed she had white hair and a white version of Lily's kimono but it concealed all of her arms and her mouth and nose and it had a red ribbon that rapped around her waist. Her eyes were white as the wind and a pair of wings to match.

"My lady my name is Aqua," The bluenette curtsied, she wore a kimono like the other two except hers concealed her legs and arms. She had long blue hair that reminded Vic of the ocean and a set of slightly transparent blue wings. Her eyes were closed for some reason. "And that is Taylor." Aqua pointed at the red headed fairy who had her arms crossed and she nodded. She had Dark Black long hair and a kimono exactly like Lily's except with concealed arms and it was red with orange flowers. Her wings were a transparent red to match her eyes which resembled those of a cat.

"What are you mumbling to?!" Minne shouted still in Peanut's body. Vic however was too busy talking to her new powers that she wasn't paying attention. "Well if you won't tell me," She put her hand up. "Fairy Current!"

A wind of gold came from her hand as Vic was speedily lifted many yards above ground. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?!" Vic was paralyzed in fear as she was now falling to her death.

"Don't panic my lady!" Aqua flew by her side. "You can use my soul chant to save yourself! Say my name then repeat after me!"

"Alright, Aqua!" Vic shouted doing her best to stay calm.

"Koganemizu! Tamashi!" Aqua shouted to Vic.

Vic Screamed out in one last attempt to live. "K-koganemizu! Tamashi!" She shouted as she fell and was enveloped with a gold light before she hit the ground.

-LineBreak-

(Riuka's Area)

"Riuka! Riuka" Someone yelled in his face. Riuka opened his eyes feeling like he just went through a washing machine. "Riuka, thank god your awake!" Riuka tried to get up to see who was talking to him but was forced down. "No you need to rest."

"W-what happed?" Riuka opened his eyes fully and saw the Celestial Mage was in the same brick hall, exept there were no vines on the walls and the liquid and fire was gone.

"I don't know I just followed you and when I found you you were on the ground, then you started screaming in your sleep," the person started and Riuka recognized his voice.

"W-waking?..." Riuka started completely out of energy.

"Ya it's me, glad your okay. You stopped breathing for a few seconds and then you started sweating." Waking told him. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Dr-reaming?" Riuka seamed confused at first. "It must of been a-an il-llusion." He stated coughing and stuttering through half his words.

"You need to rest just relax." Waking tried to calm him down. "Now what was the illusion? Who casted it?" Waking asked in a calm tone trying not to get Riuka worked up.

"T-there was water, e-everywhere" Riuka started coughing halfway through. "and then it was on f-fire."

"Then what?" Waking asked as he got out some medicine for Riuka.

"T-then the w-water rose up to my neck and I sunk u-underneath, the f-fire went underneath too and b-burned me while I d-drowned..." Riuka rambled.

Waking got out some pills and twist the container open. "After that what happened?" He asked.

Riuka coughed and then put on a smile. "And t-then..." He paused for a moment and the Fire-Lighting Dragon Slayer turned to look at him. "I died." Riuka turned his head to his side.

"How can you say that so casually?" Waking asked the Celestial Mage giving him a pill.

"I-I don't k-know, also that is a pain k-killer." He told Waking. The pinkette looked at him in confusion. "I'm not in pain d-dumbass that isn't going to work," Riuka coughed again still stuttering with his words.

"Then what should I give you?!" Waking got mad and shouted at the brunette. Riuka laughed on the ground as Waking spoke, "What? What is so funny!?"

-LineBreak-

**Riuka: So that was the chapter and I hoped you liked it!**

**Vic: Please review your thoughts!**

**Mitsuki also check out Storm of Spirits and Mitsuki Ohayashi there good authors to!**

**Riuka: Also sorry about having troubles with your personality Vic hope I did a little better in this chapter, personalities where never my talent.**

**Vic: Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Ch6: Pervy Cows and Bossy Fairies

**Riuka: Thank you to all the people who stayed reading this far in!**

**Mitsuki: I am sure be now you know that we don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Vic: Please Favorite and Follow!**

-Line Break-

"K-koganemizu! Tamashi!" She shouted as she fell down to the ground. A harsh light was shown and water appeared below her. She fell in it and the pool of water braced her fall keeping her alive. "How..." She started.

Aqua spoke up, "My power summons water around the person, it allows you to not take any fall damage my lady." She curtsied.

"Thank you Aqua!" Vic stated rejoice like. "So what are your powers?" she pointed towards the others.

Lily flew up to her, "You can use my soul chant to create a flower shield to defend yourself against magic and melee attacks. It then explodes knocking back anyone on the shield side of it." she explained. "My soul chant is Lily! Sakura! Tamashi!"

"Alright!" Vic stated, "Aqua, what can Taylor do?"

"My Lady, Taylor can give you the ability to control fire around you for a limited amount of time," Mizu curtsied and started again. "Her soul chant is Taylor! Dansu! Tamashi!"

"Oh! That's cool!" Vic turned to Hero, "And what do you do?"

Hero yelled at her, "Why should I tell you? You should focus on your other powers for now!"

"You know for a little fairy your really bossy!" the Soul Mage stated to the fairy.

"What did you just say to me?!" Hero screamed at her.

"Um... are you done now?" Minne asked in Peanut's body, "It isn't like I have anything to go do after this. Alright then, Fairy Machine Gun," Minne started and waved her arm. "Leprechaun!" Thousands of needles shot from her hand.

"Okay I got this shit!" Vic stated, "Now, Lily!" She through her arm up in the air as the small fairy flew in front of her. "Sakura! Tamashi!" Vic shouted summoning a metal rose in front of her.

The needles hit the flower like a metal butter knife hitting a diamond. "What the hell?" The hypnosis mage asked. The flower then exploded into a large amount of petals flying everywhere. Minne screamed getting hit with a large amount of petals as she fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Vic said pumping her fist into the air. "Now take this! Taylor! Dansu! Tamashi!" Like magic, which it was, Vic was surrounded in ribbons of fire. She waved her arm and the ribbons obeyed shooting one at Minne. "Ya, we got her!"

-LineBreak-

"So Waking how long have you been in the Wizard's council?" Riuka asked the Dragneel. As they continued to follow down the brick hall.

"Not very long, but I'm just as powerful as the others." Waking claimed. "Hiko will be easy to defeat, don't worry you'll barely have to lift a finger."

"Ya, because that is exactly how it happened last time." Riuka taunted him.

"We only lost because you summoned Aquarius to attack me!" Waking stated.

Riuka looked at him, "Well everyone is under hypnosis so I thought you were going to attack me!"

"Fine let's just find Hiko and knock him out of his hypnosis!" Waking smashed his fist together. "Alright I'm fired up!"

"Can anyone in the Magic Council use illusion or hypnosis magic Waking?" The Celestial Mage asked him.

"Not that I know of," Waking said. "What does it mean to you. " He finished.

"Well since everyone is hypnotized and I was under illusion magic that means that there is an outside source connected to all of this!" They continued to walk down the corridor until they hit a dead end. "Great." The stellar mage proclaimed sarcasticly.

"How is it great?" Waking asked him.

"Do you not know what sarcasm is?" Waking looked at Riuka like he was crazy. "Nevermind let's just break this down."

"Alright now your talking! Let's get to work!" Waking yelled as fire came from his hands.

Riuka jumped in front of him, "No this wall is special! You can break it!"

"But you said to break it!" Waking yelled at him.

"No only Celestial Spirit Magic can break it! It's an ancient trick my mom taught me." Riuka stated. "God, for a 300 year old you don't know a lot about other magic."

"Hey I was to busy increasing my own magic to it's maximum power!" Waking started then stopped immediately. "Wait you have a mom? What happened to her?"

"She died when I was young and I don't like to talk about it." Riuka said to the 21 year old looking around 350 year old. "Anyways! Transcend! Gate of the Perverted Bull! Taurus!" A gold light appeared and Taurus the bull appeared with his axe in hand. "Taurus, I need you to break down this wall!" Riuka ordered.

"But Riuka-san where is your friend Vic-san?" Taurus asked pouting.

Riuka thought to himdelf, 'Now I remember why I never summon you, you never listen and are always groping at Vic's breasts, wait I got it!' Riuka pointed the key to the special wall, "Taurus she's beind there!"

"I'm coming Vic-san!" The Pervy Celestial Spirit Yelled knocking down the wall only to be sent back a millisecond later by his owner.

"What the hell was that?" Waking asked Riuka about the cow.

Riuka started, "Well, Taurus is an extremely perverted Celestial Spirit who is always paying attention to Vic weirdly, that is why I don't like using him."

"Your Spirits are weird, first a mermaid who is over protective of her boy friend and now a raging perverted cow." Waking stated as they walked through the hall now engulfed in light. "What's next a masochistic maid?"

Riuka sagged his head down and sighed, "...yes"

-linebreak-

Vic was busy running from Pixie Spheres and Fairy Needles as Lily, Taylor, and Mizu ran out of Magic Energy to support her. "Hero you flying asshole why don't you just tell her your soul chant?!" Lily harped on her as Vic did a summersault forward to dodge and attack.

"Because she should be focusing on other powers, she can't handle mine yet!" Hero shouted at Lily.

"Shut up and just tell me!" Vic did another summersault and then jumped up to dodge more attacks. "Please!"

"Just tell her already! I can't because you've never told anyone before!" Lily scolded the other fairy more while Mizu and Taylor were helping Vic dodge.

"Fine!" Hero began, "My soul chant is..." Everyone stared at her waiting to here it.

-linebreak-

"Lucifer I asked you to dispose of the Celestial Spirit Mage!" A man, who's name was apparently Lucifer, wore all white with black hair the stuck straight up into a point over his forehead and he was in white robes. "It was a simple task!"

"Please princess!" He bowed down to the so called princess, "What if we use the Celestial Mage?"

"How?" The hidden princess said while swiping her hand across a screen on the table showing Waking and Riuka walking through a flower path.

"We could do what the one dark dragon mage did! We could open Eclipse which is said to be hidden in here and get dragons for the army!" He begged.

The princess stood up and walked to the window, "I guess we could...use him a bit..." She started mumbling and realized Lucifer was still in the room, "You are dismissed Lucifer." As she said this he quickly ran out of the room.

-LineBreak-

**Riuka: I hope everyone liked it and thank you for everyone's support.**

**Vic: Reviews are nice so please tell us what you think!**

**Mitsuki: Hope I get in next time but I also hope you read in next time!**

**The Princess: Favorite and Follow please... or you'll get hurt, *evil laugh***

**Riuka: Who let you in here?!**


	7. Ch7: No title deal with it

**Riuka: Hi there people, sorry for not updating a for a bit.**

**Princess: You shall die for your non updating!**

**Riuka: Seriously how do you keep getting in here?**

**Vic: I let her in...**

**Riuka: Why!?**

**Vic:...she gave me Oreos...**

**Riuka: *sigh***

**Vic and Mitsuki: Thank you to all you viewers! Also even more thanks to all you Followers and Favoriters!**

**Riuka: Is favoriters a word?**

**Mitsuki: I don't know...**

-LineBreak-

Razor yelled running towards her with full force. Mitsuki jumped and was easily able to dodge. She slashed her sword down an cut a little of his shoulder, blood spattered onto the sandy floor. He clenched his teeth down to stop him from yelling and glared at her. They both did a jump back with a trail of blood following the red head as he was holding his wound.

They both requiped out of their armor. "We need to get you to a medic, were is the doctor's wing?" She asked him as he fell down on the Council's make shift beach. The waves of water rushing on and off of it. His wound began to burn more and more as the salt from the waves of ocean water hit it. He fell into unconsciousness. Mitsuki gasped and ran over to him.

A small twenty seconds went by and he opened his eyes not knowing were he was. Mitsuki, thinking he was hypnotized like informed had immediately started to drag him in the direction of the medical wing. He looked to his shoulder and saw the blood leaking out. "What the hell happened to me?" He said weakly.

Mitsuki continued to drag him and stated, "Well you were hypnotized so I had to fight you. It looks like I slashed you way to hard." They continued to walk to the medical wing, and by they I mean Mitsuki continued to drag him to the medical wing.

-LineBreak-

Riuka and Waking had walked past the wall and it seemed they were in some sort of meadow. Riuka looked behind him only to see a hole in what looked like wall paper. Apparently they weren't outside just in a larger room made to look like a meadow. Both males continued to walk in a straight direction until they saw a laboratory like building. "Hey Waking, what's this place?" Riuka pointed towards the small building.

Waking walked up to the door and stated, "It's just Hiko's Lab."

"How do you know that?" Riuka asked him even though if Riuka doubt his intelligence he shouldn't of asked him in the first place.

Waking pointed at the sign on the door, "It says 'Hiko's Lab. Stay Out!' on the sign right on the door."

"Oh..." Riuka looked towards the door which seamed to be locked. He turned to Waking with a smile and said, "Let's go inside!"

Waking looked at him with astonishment, "Are you crazy he'll kill us!"

Riuka flicked Waking in the nose, "He is already trying to kill us." Riuka ignored the dragon slayer's intuitions. "Besides don't you wonder what cool stuff he has in there?"

"Fine." Waking had given up but then noticed the door was locked. "Oh well the door's locked. How would we even get inside?"

Riuka held up the Cancer key. "Leave that to me!" He held the key up and stated the incantation, "Transcend! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Cancer appeared in a flash of light and a doorbell. "What can I do for you ebi?"

"A giant crab!" Waking yelled over joyed at the sight of food.

Riuka hit him atop his head. "You can't eat him dumbass!" Riuka looked to Cancer as the Celestial Spirit just had a sweat drop from the back of his head. "Anyways can you pick that lock Cancer?"

"Easy ebi." The crab said as he inserted his scissors into the lock. He shook them a little and them turned the keyhole opening the door. "Is that all ebi?"

"Yes thank you Cancer." Riuka said to the Celestial Spirit as it went back to the Celestial Spirit World and Waking stood up.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard!" He yelled as they walked inside.

-LineBreak-

Mitsuki began to struggle dragging Razor by his legs now and was breaking into a sweat. She was tired especially because of all the Magic Energy she used in that battle. Razor however was not having as good of time only regaining control of his body very few minutes ago and was getting dragged across a dirty dusty sandy earth and was bleeding to death. "Are we almost there?" Razor spoke up.

"Are you kidding I have no idea where we're going!" Mitsuki complained. "Do you want to take a turn dragging someone?"

"Actually yes." He said to the purple haired mage's surprise. "Then I won't get any more dirt in my wound."

Mitsuki groaned in disappointment. This was going to be the worst moments of her life.

-LineBreak-

"So that's your Soul Chant?" Vic asked the tiny white she-fairy.

"Yes use it well or else!" The bossy Hero nagged her.

"Alright then." Vic took a stance and focused he energy. "Hero! Tsuisutābureido! Tamashi!" She shouted and a white dagger about a foot long was in her hand and Hero was missing. "Of course she just runs off when I need her most..."

"Shut up! I'm right here!" The blade told her.

Vic screamed and yelled. "A talking dagger?! That's your power?!" She began to scream at it. "What the hell kind of power is that!? It sucks!"

"For your information," Hero the dagger stated. "When holding me you get the power to fly and run at fast speeds!"

"That's it?" Vic looked at the blade in disappointment.

"I have another effect too." Hero continued to explain. "I can discharge a soul that is in a body that shouldn't belong there if I hit the target soul!"

"And?" Vic asked hoping there was more.

"If you hit your mother with me we can blow that Minnie bitch out of her body without harming her!"

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?!" Vic still complained.

"Um..." A pregnant silence stretched across the desert room that they were in. "I don't know ask Lily!"

"Hey don't bring be into this!" Lily shouted. "Now can you hurry up, I am tired out."

"So are you five done mumbling?" Minnie asked still inside of Peanut's body sitting on top of a cliff that looked down on Vic. She looked down to her finger nails. "Not like I don't have a life or anything..."

Vic ran towards Minnie noticing she was running faster. She ran up the wall quickly and jabbed. She missed but was a millimeter away from her head. The jab slicing off some of Peanut's golden blond hair. Minnie kicked Vic off the canyon and she fell. However Hero had made up her mind and, still in blade form, decided to fly towards a cliff that looked directly at the one Minnie was standing on with Vic still holding on screaming from the sudden movement and then landed on her feet.

-LineBreak-

The Princess looked down at her nails and scoured. "Talia?" she asked the small pinkette who wore a small white dress and a white hair band to keep her long hair out of her eyes. She was about three feet tall with long pink hair.

"Yes Princess?" She asked the cruel woman with a smile.

"Go help Minnie, we can't risk her dyeing." She told the little girl of about eight or nine. "Your insects should help her flawlessly."

"Yes Princess!" The girl quickly ran out the door.

"Perfect," The unnamed princess mumbled to herself. "Everything is going according to plan." She smirked.

-LineBreak-

**Riuka: So I hope everyone liked the chapter!**

**Mitsuki: It would be great if you follow and/or favorite.**

**Vic: If you have any thoughts please review them!**

**The Princess: Or die! *Evil Laugh***

**Riuka: Go Away!**

**The Princess: Never!**

**Riuka: *kicks The Princess out of the room and she falls down some stairs***

**The Princess: Noooooooooooooooooo! *is falling down stairs***


	8. Author's notesorrycancelled

**Okay...so due to some events in FTMC, aka I got banned because the owner and admin blamed me for all their problems and said a bunch of rude things to me. However I have found a new Fairy Tail Minecraft Server called Fiore Online. It isn't a big community and has a few negative people but it's still pretty cool. I will not be writing anymore for this story but I will be writing things for Fiore Online Fairy Tail Fanfiction! So I hope to get some new stories up! Sorry for not writing...school and stuff so...yeah sorry... Hope you peoplez like my new stories when they are up. Also if you like Pokémon, I think you should check out my story "The Warlord of Dragnor" it's about a girl named Katsui who's home kingdom of Dragnor was attacked and taken over. She joins and elite team of people who are determined to set it and more kingdoms free. Hope anyone who likes Pokémon will enjoy that! You can check it out by going to my profile page :D Bye, I hope you peoplez aren't to upset but more stories are coming soon!**


End file.
